The present invention pertains to the field of protective garments such as those used in the firefighting field and the like.
Garments to which the present invention pertains generally are constructed to have abrasion resistant qualities and heat insulative qualities. In addition, firefighting garments have been made to incorporate a moisture barrier material to help the garment resist moisture reaching the insulative material which would compromise its insulative action and indeed help conduct heat to the firefighter's body.
Protective garments of this type are quite heavy notwithstanding attempts to develop lighter component materials and garment constructions. Wearers of these garment also are often called upon to bear heavy loads in rescue operations, such as while extracting injured persons from collapsed or burning buildings. Firefighters are also often called upon to wear air tanks to supply breathable air during firefighting. Such loads increase the stress on the wearer, and often place increased loads on the back muscles and spine.
For these reasons, it is desirable to produce a protective garment that provides lumbar support to the wearer.
One of the disadvantages of simply donning a lumbar support belt over the garment is that the garment layers are thereby compressed which compromises their protective values, such as their insulative effect. Also, compressed garments are more vulnerable to the throughput of moisture which can also compromise insulative value, decreasing wearing comfort and increasing the risk of burning.
One attempt to incorporate lumbar support into a firefighting garment is represented by U.S. Pat. 5,157,790 to Aldridge. This patent teaches the incorporation of a lumbar support belt into a firefighting garment by attachment of the belt to the outer layer of a pair of firefighter's trousers. There are many disadvantages to this design including the fact that incorporating the belt within the garment layers causes compression of the garment layers, thereby reducing the insulative effectiveness of the garment and decreasing stress-reducing ventilation through the garment. Another disadvantage of this type of construction is that the additional material interposed between the belt and the wearer's back diminishes the firmness in support to be gained from the belt.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to produce a protective garment which incorporates a lumbar support while avoiding the above-discussed deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a garment which contains a lumbar support belt and which allows the belt to be adjustable for the individual wearer.
It is still another object one the present invention to produce a lumbar support in a garment which, when disengaged, does not bind the wearer so as to increase discomfort and stress on the wearer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective garment having the above-discussed qualities which is also easy and relatively inexpensive to produce; particularly one that can be produced from available lumbar support belts.
In light of the present disclosure or the practice of the present invention itself, additional advantages may become apparent to the wearer or one of ordinary skill in the relevant art.